Asphalt-surfaced roadways are widely used for vehicular travel. Depending upon the extent and type of usage, asphalt density, age, base conditions, and environmental variables such as temperature and moisture the asphalt surface can become misshapen, non-planar, unable to support wheel loads or otherwise unsuitable for vehicular traffic. In order to rehabilitate roadways, parking lots or other surfaces, a variety of machines are often used in the paving industry for surface treating, for removing, mixing, recycling, laying and compacting of asphalt, soil and other road materials. Also, in some instances machines may utilized for stabilization or reclamation of soil in which additives are mixed with the soil for improving load bearing capability of a ground before paving the ground.
Various features such as curbs, lampposts, potholes, manholes, curves in the work surface, etc. typically require the operator to have a good line of sight to the material surface being worked and thus a milling chamber of the machine. In some cases, operators may steer widely around such features to ensure the work machine will not strike them. While this approach can prevent damage to the equipment, operating efficiency and work quality may be reduced due to regions of unprocessed work material. Traditionally, the operator can improve visibility of the milling chamber by standing up out of the seat, and peering over the side of the machine as much as possible to view the ground. This technique has various drawbacks, as the operator must continue to control machine operation, and may tire of twisting and turning in the seat.